su ayuda
by billyclint
Summary: Ha pasado un tiempo desde la repentina desaparicion de akatsuki, ¿Que tienen que ver ellos con su desaparicion?... ahora konoha nesesita leyendas, nesesita sus proscriptos Naru/Any...
1. Prologo

**Roger Shah- Acapulco Waves... Ojala sea de su agrado este fic...**

Billy Clint los saluda a todos y les aclaro que Naruto no es de mi autoria.

Disfruten.

**

* * *

**

**Prologo:**

El aire no dejo de mitigar el espíritu, siempre seco… cálido. Los infinitos gránulos de arena fueron de verdad una molestia en la cara. El escozor de ellos al rasgar el rostro y provocar enrojecimiento en la piel fue difícil de tolerar, quizás como lo fue la totalidad del ambiente desértico e inhóspito, caminar por entre la nada es algo desmoralizante, contemplar el prolongamiento del infierno lo es más al no poder contemplar la vasta civilización inexistente, solo su presencia en kilómetros a la redonda. Al menos cuando estima las cifras de seres que aun viven…

Viro súbitamente la visión para poder percatarse con sus propios ojos… _Oasis_. _¿Cómo no lo pudo ver con anterioridad?,_ se echo a reír en la ironía. _¿Cómo pudo existir vida en el desierto?,_ observando el resto del lugar detenidamente, hubieron cientos de cadáveres en estado putrefacto, _¿Por qué no cayó en la jugada también?,_ el sharingan es útil en situaciones similares donde la cordura y el esmero son vitales en la supervivencia. El leve rastro de chacra es apenas visible.

La navegación debe ser en extremo precisa… en estos parajes, la tecnología es intrascendente a tal punto que llegaría a confundir el rumbo en vez de mejorarlo. La intuición y el sentimiento fortuito van de la mano, perder la tolerancia es una condena de muerte en la frontera del país de la tierra, los shinobi de Iwakagure no sato o las fuerzas de la naturaleza pueden terminarte si te descuidas. Amplio la vista ante el hallazgo alentador… el país de la cascada o más bien, la frontera. Una zona que resalta rápidamente por el drástico cambio de relieve y fauna… la abundancia de lo que careció el desierto. Vida de la cual abastecerse.

Sonrió con apremio.

Hacía más o menos quince minutos que abandono el desierto rocoso e ingreso al paraíso, por así denominarle. Contrajo el gesto considerablemente ante el pequeño aunque poco halagador descubrimiento. Un grupo le siguió de cerca, no fue inusual. Al ser un renegado es de esperar que muchos caza recompensas traten de ir por su cabeza; es bastante tentador para los amantes del dinero fácil…terminan lamentándolo al final del día. La calidad de vida de un shinobi que pasa sus días en el exilio es menor a la de cualquier otra persona en general, la vida nómada es lo más difícil de poder llevar con el transcurrir del tiempo. Eso es por lo que menos se ocuparían.

El borde filoso de un kunai empuñado por la experiencia y exactitud de un ninja es lo que de verdad importa. Cuando un shinobi es exiliado formalmente sus días están contados, aun sea muy fuerte, pasar desapercibido es imposible aun en el vasto mundo donde siempre se puede ser reconocido a simple vista. Podría considerar unirse a otro pueblo oculto, una opción básica y en apariencia fácil. Pero eso sería una ofensa para las aldeas implicadas lo cual estallaría en un conflicto inminente; los Anbu y jonnin tienen la obligación de erradicar las molestias, la escoria de una perfecta civilización shinobi que acata con severidad las órdenes de sus líderes.

Por supuesto, también hay ciertas exclusiones a esta breve explicación, tal como él: _Uchiha Itachi._ Una anormalidad entre la monotonía. De aquellas personas de carácter indescifrable, que saben permanecer al margen de la civilidad de una población airada y recalcitrante, aprecia con gran entusiasmo su privacidad.-

**Desde hace tiempo que me siguen, ¿Qué demonios quieren conmigo?-** vocifero a la muchedumbre, -**_anbu y no cualquier clase de Anbu… Konoha no ninja- _**pensó con acritud. Les observo penetrantemente.

**Tenemos una propuesta Itachi san, Godaime sama nos ha enviado… **

**…**

Le intriga el cielo y su majestuosidad, un espectáculo de mañana tarde y noche. Se encuentra tirado en la hierba fresca recargado sobre la base de un árbol frondoso a su vez ubicado en la espesura de un gran bosque por donde también cayó una cascada. Un lugar rara vez concurrido, pero sin duda hermoso e inspirador: bestias ponzoñosas o feroces hicieron abstenerse a muchos de llegar aquí. El típico sueño de vida de cualquier hombre que sobrepasa la juventud, nunca fue tan dichoso. Las obligaciones son una negativa en la continua rutina diaria, sedentaria. El estudio por lo general ocupa gran parte de su tiempo, ciertamente se volvió más que una simple rutina, se convirtió en el principal pasatiempo.

_Las mentes insanas son de verdad peligrosas, el trabajo abstiene de pensar idioteces_. Le llego de inmediato el aroma del té verde, el sonido repetitivo de la tetera es otro indicio de ello… y no podría reflexionar más de sí mismo. La vida es de nulos excesos, autosuficiente, humilde. La sensación de karma la pudo obtener con demasiado poco. El solemne olor de la naturaleza arremolinándose con la humedad característica de la región fue suficiente.

**-¿Puedo servirles te amigos?-** elevo el timbre vocal.

**Desde hace horas que merodean por ahí, ¿Qué clase de personas buscan?,- **inquirió con apatía,-** Deben ser criminales muy peligrosos…**

- **En absoluto Uzumaki san. Solo es un mensaje para usted de gran prioridad…- **aclaro la garganta. Trato de sonar igual de valiente que él, la voz no pareció concordar.

**¿Mensaje? Eso sí que es bastante inusual, palabras poco elocuentes que puedes escuchar enunciar de la garganta altisonante de un Anbu, ¿Qué se les ofrece caballeros si el asunto no es tratar de hendir una espada en mi torso? **

- **El mensaje proviene de Tsunade sama señor… **intervino-

**¿Hokage sama?**

**-efectivamente Naruto san**, **tiene un trato para usted y creemos le pueda ser beneficioso. **

**¿Beneficioso en qué manera?... No suena muy convincente. Puede ser una trampa**

**Le aseguro que no es así, Uzumaki san-**

**¿Cómo puedo creerte Anbu san?… como poder confiar en Hokage sama, debería matarlos- **tragaron su propia saliva. El matiz fue lascivo, la inquietud fue enorme.

- **aquí… están los términos, Naruto san.- **forzosamente tomo del rollo. Permaneció en la misma posición, mantener a las personas en suspenso es emocionante y excitante, no obstante la noticia que pueda venir redactada en la hoja no le sea tanto, casi puede intuir el contenido… fue bueno en guardar apariencias. Al abrirlo solo tuvo que guiarse por el olfato monetario, por lo general las recompensas suelen escribirse a pie de página, es común. La gente adinerada es la que mas guarda con recelos sus bienes.

**-Bastante atrayente la suma monetaria… es un buen estimulo económico para hacer el trabajo sucio de Hokage sama y nuestro honorable consejo. ¡Mensaje de alta prioridad!-**

**-Es muy divertido.-**

**Deben tener serios problemas para que Konoha se tenga que ver en la penosa necesidad de recurrir a sus escorias,**- emitió un resoplido- **se supone que los proscriptos deben permanecer como tal, la ley lo estipula estrictamente… pero negocios son negocios y yo deje de ser ninja de Konoha… aunque,- **agolparon la vista nerviosamente-** no llama tanto mi atención, la suma aquí es tan llamativa que es sospechosa. Cualquier estúpido pensaría lo mismo si estuviera en mi lugar.**

**Le aseguramos que todo está en orden, todo lo que usted fue informado es completamente veraz,-** sonrió con suficiencia.

Arrugo el pedazo de papel,-** ¿en serio? Es evidente, pues se esforzó para hallarme en este escondrijo remoto.**

**Encuentro algo de lógica y sentido común…**

**¿Qué hacer? Tengo que analizarlo detenidamente… **

**Pero… nos han ordenado volver con usted, todos contaban con su regreso…-**interrumpió de nuevo-

**Podrías llevarme por la fuerza como se supone lo deberías de hacer. Pero creo que no te lo permitiría y tampoco quisieras hacerlo porque estas temblando de miedo.**

Parpadeo- **_¿Cómo fue…?-_** medito. El carcajeo con sutileza- **lárgate de aquí…**

**…**

La administración de la aldea tanto política como económica corre por su cuenta. La dama rubia y de apariencia exótica Tsunade: quien como siempre parece conservar una apariencia joven y tersa. La Hokage de ojos color miel no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo, la mujer más bella y poderosa, un portento. A diferencia de sus predecesores en el puesto no acostumbra a vestir las típicas prendas habituales para un Kage. Se encuentra recluida entre cuatro paredes viejas tanto como la edad de la aldea, una oficina bastante sofisticada donde la vegetación parecía desbordarse y donde hay un glosario bastante amplio de lecturas.

Ella está sentada en el sillón Hokage, su escritorio de madera costosa donde reposan gran cantidad de papeles. Masajeo su puente nasal para tratar de liberarse de la sobrecarga de estrés. Es de esos días que tienen mayor importancia que otros no importa parezcan los mismos. Alcanzo a sonreír.

**Uchiha Itachi fue localizado Hokage sama… -**desvió la atención hacia Shizune, no reparo en ocultar su perplejidad.-**El ha accedido a conformidad y planea incorporarse a brevedad posible- **se mostro tranquilizada. Emitió un resoplido al unisonó con los habitantes jonnin, los cinco más poderosos de la aldea.

-**¿Qué hay de él, Shizune?- **le pidió con un hilo de respiro profundamente, trato de serenar el espíritu. Tsunade estaba nerviosa, ansiosa. Ha estado tensa toda la tarde, - **no dice mucho acerca de Naruto kun, Tsunade sama… según inteligencia militar fue localizado hacia los confines de la nación del hierro.-** continuo con mesura, paso de largo toda la redacción impresa por el ANBU, no había nada alentador, solo puras especulaciones- **Quiere pensarlo… ****no confía en nosotros.**

**No confía…- **repitió,- **_es de esperarse…_** levanto la mirada mostrando firmeza. No obstante reprimía sus sentimientos,-**_yo tengo la culpa. _**

**. De igual manera son noticias bastante favorables para la aldea. Naruto de vuelta,-**enuncio Asuma, todos asintieron. **Siete años sin saber de Naruto… **

**… **

Conoce la forma eficaz de penetrar en Konoha sin siquiera llamar la atención del equipo de la barrera y por consecuencia del Anbu, después de todo el fue un capitán en Anbu. Conoció a muy temprana edad el funcionamiento de una de las vigilancias más fuertes del mundo, no hizo nada para ocultar su apariencia física, cabello corto y oscuro como la noche, tez pálida, relativamente alto, lo hizo porque se supone el no existe en los registros por el hecho que fue declarado muerto hace algunos años. Parece recopilar la atención femenina, permaneció estoico a lo largo del recorrido.

**_Ningún jonnin ha detectado mi presencia,- _****Bastante extraño que Kakashi san no esté tras mi pista, lo que quiere decir que están esperándome… tendré que mostrarme serio o no saldré de aquí si surgen problemas.**

En cambio el siempre hizo las cosas a su modo de ser, un poco más relajado; entro por la puerta principal o intento entrar por ella; -inmediatamente fue detenido por un par de guardias que le estudiaron con disimulo-. Un hombre y una mujer, nada de relevancia no logran inquietarlo. Sin embargo la apariencia física le es familiar a simple vista. Un Inuzuka y una chica Hyuga, pequeña a comparación del joven, de ojos lavanda y vestimentas estándar color olivo y azul obscuro. Oteo el paisaje citadino de Konoha esperando el momento que el dúo silencioso le diera permiso de entrar,-**_Konohagure no sato… bastantes años._**

**Nombre, procedencia y razón de su visita señor-** parpadeo.-**_me tomo la molestia de aceptar su petición y así me reciben…-_**

No respondió con la fluidez necesaria. En consecuencia los dos ninjas están en guardia, trato de suprimir una risotada. Bastante sencillo, ningún contratiempo el acabar con su existencia. Arqueo las cejas y desprendió el sombrero de su cabeza para mirarles con parsimonia,-**_Hyuga Hinata e Inuzuka Kiba, que incordio…-_** gruño para sus adentros más cuando ellos hacían lo mismo. Hinata apretó la mirada para enfocar los rasgos sobresalientes, había algo muy peculiar en este tipo, pero no logra hallar el parentesco. Kiba le miro con recelo.

**Nombre… no tengo un nombre porque nadie me dio uno, procedencia, ninguna en especifico… solo soy un simple comerciante, un vagabundo. Trato de hacer negocios en Konoha para subsistir diariamente.**

**¿Comerciante?… señor sin nombre, muy interesante.-** empezó a elevar el timbre de voz, él ni se inmuto. Le miro con desdén,-** ¿podría dejarme entrar Shinobi san? Me esperan mis clientes…**

**¿Clientes? Pero se supone que eres un inmundo vagabundo, ¿Qué podría ofrecer a cambio un tipo como tú?... ¿problemas?, debería saber usted que este no es un pueblo cualquiera donde pueda ofrecer mercancía cualquiera. Deberías largarte a menos que quieras buscar problemas…** mantuvo el gesto ausente. Hinata le pareció extraño, lo acaba de ofender su compañero mas no se inmuto,-

**Depende la clase de mercancías que deseen mis clientes adquirir, yo ofrezco cualquier tipo servicio por el cual recibo una suma monetaria, usted dijo problemas… según dependa la suma valdrá o no la pena meterme en problemas. Has dicho inmundo…**hizo una pausa y le miro a través de sus largas pestañas,- **mas inmundo serás tú que congenias todo el tiempo con animales. ¿Tú me darás problemas? Entonces… **reapareció a sus espaldas- **ocasióname problemas, _Konoha no ninja._**

Kiba palideció.-**_ ¡es veloz, no lo vi llegar!… ¿como lo hizo? –_**

- **los Inuzuka no son rivales de consideración si no son acompañados de sus honorables bestias, son lentos, predeciblemente testarudos y poco educados con sus huéspedes, incivilizados… contigo no debería estar charlando. Hyuga san parece ser mas diplomática. El clan Hyuga se jacta de ser disciplinado y metódico, la clave para que sea una de las familias más prominentes del mundo.-**

**Mis deseos no son crear disturbios, tenga eso en cuenta. Como he mencionado tengo negocios de suma importancia que atender en Konoha, además tu Hokage ha aprobado mis métodos, puede confirmarlo por usted misma, Hyuga san.** Kiba quedo postrado en su lugar, trato de hacer una rabieta, el mirar de la mujer apaciguo sus ansias, el rubio enarco las cejas acordó con la cabeza, no le despego la mirada. Tomo del radio comunicador.

**¿Tsunade sama?- **dijo e inmediatamente recibió respuesta a cambio,- **deja pasar a ese hombre Hinata- **pareció confusa con la respuesta-**_nadie recibe trato preferencial, ¿Por qué Tsunade sama hizo eso? ¿Qué sabe de este hombre como para dejarlo pasar con tanta facilidad?-_**amplio la vista- **_¿será que el sepa algo de…_**

**Le ofrezco mis agradecimientos Hyuga san, también mis más sinceras disculpas-**respondió con aspereza. Desapareció dejando a la pareja impresionada, en verdad fue muy familiar.

**…**

Apareció justo en frente de la torre Hokage, un edificio color oxido y de apariencia bulbosa. Siguió su curso caminando con cautela. Se deslizo rápidamente entre los pasillos recubiertos en madera los cuales estaban poco iluminados, llevo las manos a sus bolsillos y empezó a incrementar el flujo de chacra por sus limitantes para llamar la atención. Contemplo todos y cada uno de los rincones agrietados mientras llego hasta el final de su recorrido: una enorme puerta incolora, de madera. Hay una leyenda escrita por encima del marco,-**_Jonnin-_** se tomo un tiempo para tocar y girar la perilla. El estado de alerta fue irreversible.

Emitió un resoplido Tsunade al momento de percibir la llamada a la puerta, la mayor parte de sus jonnin se encuentran en la habitación enorme, el Anbu permanece refugiado entre las sombras,-

**Puede pasar…**enuncio impasiblemente. El obedeció sin objetar

. **_Uchiha Itachi_**… resonó en sus pensamientos inmediatos. Dedico tiempo para analizar su entorno, un vestíbulo con luces enormes. Todos situados en el suelo, sentados con semblantes de incertidumbre, al final de la habitación esta la Hokage, Senju Tsunade, ladeo la cabeza para mirarla fijamente.

**Me alegra saber que has aceptado nuestra petición, Itachi – **comento al joven que permaneció estoico, le pareció que desafiase su autoridad al no responder con fluidez. Un incentivo mas para que la tensión circundante elevara hasta su pico, temían una confrontación,-

**Así es Hokage sama, vine hasta aquí desde que usted solicito mis servicios,- **se alegro por el sufijo de respeto, sonrió con reserva. Arrojo un pequeño rollo con la suma pactada, no es de aquellos hombres que pierden su tiempo revoloteando, desenrollo el documento y estudio con esmero.

Alcanzo a ver a Tsunade esperando una respuesta…

**El acuerdo puede negociarse por si no te es favorable Itachi, estamos dispuestos a elevar la oferta,-**menciono,- **_10 millones de Ryu… desesperados, me agrada trabajar para desesperados._**

**Nada de eso sería necesario Hokage sama, es suficiente,- **le espeto,- **supongo hay alguien más incluido en la misión Hokage sama, dado el contexto político-militar, suena lógico…- ¿a caso es Kakashi san? **

Le observo con desdén, intercambio la mirada con Kakashi,- **he de suponer que ese alguien soy yo. ¿No es de esa manera Hokage sama?-** objeto con voz suspicaz.

Nadie supo en realidad cuando fue que esa persona llego hasta ese sitio, ubicado por detrás de Tsunade, cómodamente recargado en un muro; Desvió la mirada. Itachi ubicado en la puerta y ese sujeto muy cercano al ajimez de la ventana, Itachi típicamente arropado en vestimentas distintivas del clan Uchiha, el cuello redondo y alto en la camisa y pantaloncillos obscurecidos. Ese joven fue alto, tanto como lo es Kakashi o posiblemente mayor, nada fuera de lo ordinario, una camisa blanca debajo de ese abrigo rojo sangre y pantaloncillos de igual manera obscuros. Posee una banda de regulación atada al brazo izquierdo, tachada de Konoha.

Los dos parecen estar armados ligeramente, lo que comprueba que son shinobi.

Rubio platino y ojos color zafiro, con cabello un poco largo y rebelde con cada punta señalando en una dirección. De piel blanca pero con un tono tostado y labios rosados, rostro lindo, agraciado de ojeras malvas, ojos delineados por el cansancio. Un tipo diferente a otros más como lo es Itachi, son guapos y de construcción corpórea fuerte, solamente que el de menor estatura tiene piel blanca y aspecto un poco infantil. Se observaron penetrantemente, el rubio alcanzo a sonreír, se dirigió a Tsunade, mas sin embargo los ojos seguían a Itachi.

**Uchiha Itachi, es una coincidencia mutua el encontrarnos reunidos en la misma habitación, es un verdadero milagro que estés vivo…-**

-** lo mismo puedo decir de ti Senju Naruto o prefieres Uzumaki…-** el nombre pareció repercutir de más en la mente de la mujer rubia. El es Naruto. Carcajeo imperceptiblemente pero no sin dejar de ser exuberante, ahogo un suspiro,- **es lo mismo, son simples tecnicismos…** tenían un trasfondo peligroso en la voz,-

**Tantos jonnin y el anbu reunidos en un solo lugar ¿Una emboscada Tsunade sama? Pensé que solo usted y yo negociaríamos, nada en su informe dijo de la intromisión de un usuario de Sharingan y bastantes molestias; alude entonces que los problemas son mayores de lo que supuso usted, ¿me equivoco?**

**No. No es así Naruto.- **dijo intermitentemente. Se acerco a su lado y tomo del documento. Tsunade percibió la fragancia, su cercanía, el volvió a su sitio, reposo su cuerpo en el suelo. Omitió todo a su alrededor, incluido el examen corporal y el karma impaciente de Itachi. No tardo en encontrar lo importante,

-**_dinero… 32 millones de Ryu., - _**Pareció meditar en exceso, tomo algunos minutos, minutos que para Itachi fueron interminables.

**No sé que tanto revisas el documento si los términos son bastante claros,-**

-** nadie te está obligando a quedarte aquí y esperar, eres lo bastante adulto para tomar tus propias decisiones, tiendes a ser sobreactuado…- **suspiro letárgicamente- **me tardare el tiempo que requiera así que cállate, ¿entendiste bien cretino?- **Itachi empuño un kunai, Naruto hizo lo mismo pero sin abandonar la lectura.

**_Solo tú tienes las suficientes agallas y fundamentos para oponerte, yo ni en sueños lo pensaría- _**meditó curiosamente una Kunoichi anbu con máscara de gato, incluso sonrió – **¿podemos cerrar el trato entonces?** –intervino nerviosamente la Hokage. Mas cuando Itachi tomo de la empuñadura de su espada

**No estoy dispuesto a renegociar otro trato solo porque tu no estés de acuerdo con el dinero, así que date prisa, no me hagas perder mi tiempo y dinero Idiota- **exclamo con severidad**.**

**-¡hn!...** **me importan un demonio tus exigencias, yo soy yo y decido lo que se me dé la gana hacer,-** la gran mayoría estaban alertas por si tienen que detener una batalla que se libraría en toda la aldea. Itachi de inmediato arremetió con su Katana, Naruto en cambio logro bloquear el ataque sin esfuerzo con una especie de espada platinada.

-** mejor date prisa o te obligo a ir más rápido- **escupió**. **

**Desconozco donde surge su valentía Uchiha Itachi, la ultima vez nos quedo bastante claro que clan es más poderoso. Tu todopoderoso Kinjutsu fue inútil sin olvidarse de tu caleidoscopio, deberías serenar tu espíritu antes de que te mate en este preciso instante… no seas imprudente idiota- **

**¡Naruto kun Itachi san, por favor detengan esto de inmediato!- **exigió.

**Técnicamente ya no somos shinobi de la hoja y no tienes autoridad sobre nosotros Hokage sama-**ratifico el rubio platino. Itachi cedió con la misma velocidad con la cual le ataco, el ambiente logro recuperar su tranquilidad y paz, misteriosamente.-** ¿y exactamente qué es lo que planeas para nosotros Hokage sama?...**

**…**

**HOZUKI MANGETSU, AYASE HIRO, AMENIA KENJIRO, GOJKIO AO, INOUE YUSHIKO, MOMOCHI ZABUZA… bien ¡muy bien!-** no sonó muy convincente. **_Todos estos monstruos…_** emitió un suspiro, pues no son muy buenas noticias para su causa, Naruto gimió con la actitud reflejada, opto por empezar a salir.

-**¿te vas Naruto?-**detuvo la marcha.

**Conozco el trabajo que tengo que hacer no soy estúpido, es más que obvio Itachi. Kirikagure planea un golpe de estado en Konoha, para eso debe romper el tratado de armisticio de paz que sostiene con la aldea para así tener meritos suficientes para atacar sin ser prejuiciado por las demás aldeas y estalle otra gran guerra, el hecho que el Daimyo de esa nación este de visita en el país del fuego nos deja muchas interrogantes, solo simples tensiones políticas. **

**Se supone que ese es mi nuevo oficio: un mercenario. Trato de ganar tiempo y diplomacia para las naciones mientras yo realizo el trabajo sucio por ellos… ya sabes claramente lo que tienes que hacer no sé por qué te haces el tonto Itachi…-** continuo con complicidad, frunció el ceño.

**Tienes que encontrarlo y despedazarlo, antes de que el avise a tú ya sabes quien, no necesitamos más malditos problemas de los que ya tenemos…-** afirmo rápidamente, su faz se contrajo para hacer una mueca-

**Me impresionas Uzumaki san… información que solo se suponía es de mi conocimiento único, me tomo un largo tiempo indagar e investigar y tu adivinaste rápidamente…-**el rubio contuvo las ganas de golpearlo-** la fuente principal de la caída de akatsuki… Stars, ¡y tú lo sabes todo!, ¿Cómo lo habrás hecho?-**hizo hincapié

Suspiro en resignación, oteo con molestia al Uchiha-** las causas son muy conocidas por ti Itachi… nuestra causa… Stars, yo pertenecí a esa organización, eres afortunado el que no estés muerto… así que deja de fastidiar-** respondió con indiferencia haciendo casi derramar una lagrima a la mujer Hokage, están todos estupefactos en la habitación, fue una escandalosa declaración,-**me enfrento a mis ex camaradas.-** murmureos corrieron por la habitación.

Un tema bastante serio para simples jonnin que no son capaces de hacer frente a la apuesta. Stars, un grupo poco o nada derivado en los siete espadachines de la niebla. Los que desaparecieron akatsuki años atrás, un grupo selecto elite de shinobigatana que trabaja con órdenes directas de la Mizukage. Simples malvivientes que rondaban de bar en bar tratando de obtener información política y militar,-**_Stars…_**- como es el nombre, los más grandes shinobi de la época contemporánea. Proscriptos de algunas naciones sobresalientes.

Toda akatsuki sucumbió repentinamente ante ellos, incluidos Orochimaru y Madara. Solo que por alguna razón Kirikagure dejo ventilar información, Konoha y Sunakagure fueron las primeras en saber del tema, pero el objetivo oculto siempre fue Konoha. Stars la organización que termino con la existencia de la organización más peligrosa de todos los tiempos y cientos de miles de personas.

Itachi desapareció de su mirar inquisidor, para gran fortuna.

Sin embargo Naruto permaneció inamovible, Tsunade encontró el momento,-**Naruto kun…**articulo suavemente. De un momento a otro estaba ya tras la puerta para salir, ella camino el trecho para colocar la mano en su hombro; sin embargo él ni se inmuto,-**me alegra que estés bien y que hayas decidido regresar a tu hogar…**

**¿De verdad? Yo no creo eso, más bien quieres que resuelva tu pequeño problema,- **desistió la mujer, su semblante se afligió

-** Años sin verte Naruto, te hemos echado de menos, no sabes cuánto…** interrumpió a corto plazo, Kakashi enmudeció.

- **no creo esa tontería y no me interesa comenzar una charla larga y tediosa sin sentido. No me importa tu vida ni la de todos ustedes así que no fastidien con detalles míos. **

**Has cambiado Naruto…-**pronuncio Asuma-** si lo he hecho, todos lo hacemos, no te sorprendas tanto. No muchos tenemos la oportunidad de vivir tranquilamente y tener un empleo como el tuyo, algunos debemos cambiar para habituarnos a los desafíos del mundo exterior. **

**Pero volverá a ser lo de siempre…**intervino por enésima vez, esta vez a Guy

-** no planeo hacer eso. Jamás mencione radicar de nuevo en la aldea, sería una idiotez de mi parte. Nada vuelve a ser lo de siempre Guy sensei, mi" hogar" ya no suena como mi hogar desde hace años, mi vida no está aquí. **

**Mi nieto quería ser un gran líder él quería ser Hokage, ¿sabes? Ese fue su gran sueño y creo que todavía lo sigue siendo,- **empezó a reír con sarcasmo.

**¿Tu nieto?... muy interesante Hokage sama, pensé que se había quedado sin familia…-**encontró la compostura,- **te equivocaste en tu búsqueda, tanto tu como yo nos hemos quedado sin familia…-** la rubia empezó a derramar lagrimas,-** el amor por mi patria ha decaído con el pasar de los años… en ese entonces se trato de momentos de mediocridad míos, es un sueño estúpido **

La mujer de ojos rubíes trato de hacer entrar en razón al rubio arisco y frio,- **uno siempre vuelve al lugar donde ciertas personas piensan en uno mismo con cariño e importancia, a eso se le llama hogar- **el rubio rio un poco, continuo.

**Quizás sea como usted dice y respeto su opinión, pero como que a mí nunca se me dio eso de la familia no sé porque… ¿usted si Hokage sama?-**dijo falto de sutileza. Recobro el tono neutro,-**tengo un trabajo que hacer, no he venido de tan lejos para resolver problemas emocionales- **agito las manos-** existenciales o familiares… si hubiese querido eso acudiría con un psiquiatra, es mejor opción. **

**¡Naruto kun!... **apretó su mano para obligarlo a darse la vuelta**.¡ suéltame!- **dijo vehementemente. Tsunade cayó al piso: llorosa, fue ajeno al llanto doloroso. Shizune abrazo a su líder, muchos estaban anonadados con su actitud.

* * *

Gracias por leer mis desordenes neurologicos. Comenten para mejorar...


	2. REMI

_**Hola amigos. **_

_Este es un rápido mensaje. _

_**No quiero ser demasiado melancólico ni nada de eso, y si mas de uno se ha dado cuenta que mis fics de a poco en poco estan muriendo es el simple significado tambien de mi decadencia forzada como escritor. Es simple, he decidido abandonar indefinidamente mi tarea como escritor para dedicarme más de lleno a mi familia, puesto que mi concentración ya no es la misma, es simplemente que la pasión que sentía por la escritura fue ampliamente sustituida por la alegría de ver a mi hijo y saberme conocedor de pasar cada minuto con él y mi amada esposa. **_

_STARS y Su ayuda y todos los demás fic que nunca llegue a plasmar pero que están en numerosos borradores están fuera de línea… otra vez, aunque esta vez sin una fecha ni año aproximado para su reanudación… si alguien quisiera retomar alguna de estas historias está en su libre albedrio de poder hacerlo, aunque mi idea es hacerlo yo mismo. Sin embargo, creo que para ese entonces la serie en la que están basadas mis historias (Naruto) ya habrá finalizado e inevitablemente muchos habrán perdido interés… Todo puede pasar, no obstante algo deberá llenar ese espacio y aunque asiduos escritores y lectores como yo, fervientes seguidores de Naruto aun persistan en montones, ya nada será lo mismo, al menos en mi percepción. _

_**Nunca les olvidare si en caso de que esta sea la última vez que contactamos, pero tengan el claro que en los último años, haber estado aquí, en este universo suyo y mío me lleno de un regocijo, de una dicha tal que habría poderla comparado con el amor verdadero, e incluso para otros más: con el sexo. **_

_Fue y aun sigue siendo una gran etapa, como muchas que pase´ y pasaran, pero que estoy seguro dejo una gran marca en mi. Me llena de una gran nostalgia recordar a mentores y lectores no solo de fanfiction, si no de otras paginas mas, que me brindaron sus consejos, aportes y sus comentarios., a ellos y ustedes gracias, aunque una gran disculpa por no culminar a tiempo lo que más quise, pero los deberes míos ya son mas fuertes, es una nueva etapa que viene y otra que parece se va, pero se resiste, pero la vida es asi. _

_**Espero regresar, pues como tal, todos los seres humanos debemos escribir un libro que relate nuestras vivencias, y hacerlo por este medio sería un gran honor para mí, de mis tantas etapas, dichas y amargas desilusiones como el simple hecho de decirme que fui y disfrute ante y junto a tantas y tantos seguidores de esta gran pagina (No me permite poner el nombre por alguna razon)  
**_

_REMI _

_Hasta luego._


End file.
